Just Say Yes
"Just Say Yes" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco, Nicolás Garnier and Rodrigo Velilla as Leon, Andres, and Napo. Lyrics |-| Season 1= So if you're thinking you love him Then there's only one question When you feel the attraction So hard to say it Take a moment and just make the confession Yeah, it's time to take action When you know it's right There's a feeling Just tell him that he means the world Even the score, go ahead, play, yeah! There's so much more right when you say, yeah Tell him, so tell him that you love him Yeah, you got to Just tell him that he means the world Hearts full of passion You'll make him see If you just say, yeah! And it can be right if you play, yeah! Tell him, so tell him that you love him Yeah, you got to Just tell him that he means the world Even the score, go ahead, play, yeah! There's so much more right when you say, yeah Tell him, so tell him that you love him Yeah, you got to Just tell him that he means the world Tell him that's he Tell him that's he |-| Season 2= If you believe it And you keep asking All of your questions You can make a connection Right from your heart Up to the starry night Where all of your dreams are You can really get the far All that matters now Is the awnser you'll find inside you Say it to me I have been waiting That's all I want my hands are shaking It's the reason that I'm such a mess 'Cause I'm just waiting For you to say yes Say it to me Only three letters All that I need To make it better And I, I wouldn't have to go and guess If you'd just turn around and tell me yes Say it to me Say it to me |-| Spanish= Si te preguntas porque Esta vez no tienes respuesta Y no entiendes que pasa Si te enamoras pero No encuentras bien la manera De decirle que pasa Una sensacion El momento Tan esperado Dile que sí Es lo que importa Es un temblor, miedo y euforia Mira que nadie te diga que nose puede Corre anda y buscalo Dile que sí Es lo que importa Es un temblor, miedo y euforia Mira que nadie te diga que nose puede Corre anda y buscalo Dile que sí... Cuando te acercas No puedes contener tu cabeza Y no entiendes que pasa Y las palabras Se te enriedan y no vez la manera De decirle que pasa Una sensacion El momento tan esperado Dile que sí Es lo que importa Es un temblor, miedo y euforia Mira que nadie te diga que nose puede Corre anda y buscalo Dile que sí Es lo que importa Es un temblor, miedo y euforia Mira que nadie te diga que no se puede Corre anda y buscalo Dile que sí... Ya son nueve Lo que sigue Estoy pensando que hacer El tiempo se acabo No lo dudes gritacelo Dile que sí Es lo que importa Es un temblor, miedo y euforia Mira que nadie te diga que nose puede Corre anda y buscalo Dile que sí Es lo que importa Es un temblor, miedo y euforia Mira que nadie te diga que no se puede Corre anda y buscalo Dile que sí... Dile que sí... Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *It's unknown who wrote this song. *The lyrics of this song changed completely in the second season. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Dile Que Sí" (Say Yes). Category:Season 1 Category:Music Category:Season 1 Songs